1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the construction of liquid crystal displays (LCD) and more specifically, methods of tiling in constructing large LCDs.
2. Background Description
Large LCD displays are in demand. Costs to manufacture the larger displays are very high because of handling damage, poor yields, and the requirements for retooling LCD factories for size and capacity. LCD tiling is being used to keep costs down and eliminate the need for factory retooling; however, improvements in tiling methods are needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a large liquid crystal display having an optical scattering means with voidless conditions.
This invention pertains to one of the special technical requirements for tiling. In a tiled display, two or more tiles are sandwiched between two larger transparent (such as glass or plastic) substrates referred to as the cover plate (top) and the back plate (bottom). Alternatively, tiles, may be laminated or attached on a large substrate, coverplate (on top). To keep the display xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d a dark color, preferably black, mesh pattern is placed on the top transparent substrate to hide the tiling seams and circuit path wiring. Any dark color may be appropriate for the mesh including brown, blue, and green. Along with the mesh, optical scattering is needed to widen the viewing angle on the display so several people can view it at once, much like a projection screen. A plastic polarizer is attached to these surfaces. It has been discovered that entrapped air will adversely affect the optical characteristics, and should be avoided. This invention provides a voidless surface for the polarizer.